


What are we?

by Impaxful



Series: The powerful and strange [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke has one line, No one else really speaks, The only major characters are Micheal and Rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impaxful/pseuds/Impaxful
Summary: Micheal notices Rich is off on movie night





	What are we?

Micheal knew something was up with Rich when he basically avoided the group on movie night. It was odd, especially since Micheal knew how comfortable he was with the "squip squad" (Jeremy came up with it, and it just kinda stuck with everyone.) The short boy seemed to be avoiding everyone in the group, including his boyfriend. Whenever people were in the kitchen, Rich suddenly forgot something in his bedroom. When they settled into the living room, Rich was making popcorn in the kitchen. 

Not that Micheal didn't have his own problems to worry about, but he could literally deal with them in his sleep. Rich almost avoided everyone flawlessly, like he had done it a million times before, so one else seemed to notice Rich's behaviour except for Jake, who kept stealing concerned glances over to where Rich was currently standing, the kitchen. The two shared eye contact as the movie started. Micheal got up and made his way towards Rich.

"Hey, you okay?" Micheal whispered, leaning on the kitchen table. Rich looked at him, a fake smile plastered on his face. 

"Yeah. Of course." Micheal raised an eyebrow. Rich stepped to leave the room awkwardly. Micheal looked to everyone else enjoying "up" on Rich's somewhat small and cheap T.V (it's not like he had the money to buy anything bigger) before grabbing Rich by the arm.

"Let's talk outside." Rich didn't try to argue as they quietly walked out the front door. 

Micheal made sure to close the for all the way before he began speaking. "What's wrong? You've been avoiding everyone all night." Rich shifted uncomfortably as Micheal leaned agaisnt the wall of the apartment building. Finally, Rich let out a laugh, but it was really forced. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Micheal leaned down, putting both hands on the blondes shoulders. If he could walk into dreams, he could believe anything. 

"Try me." There was a long pause. Rich was hesitating, trying to figure out how exactly to say it. 

"I turned into a dragon this morning." Micheal blinked, his hands falling limp to his side's. Rich was right, it was pretty unbelievable. He wasn't aware that his mouth was moving with no sound coming out until he actually said something.

"...You...what?" Rich bit his lip. Then looked at him. 

"Yeah. I barely managed to keep it from Jake. I'm sure you heard about the "eye contacts"" He made quotation marks with his fingers. 

"Oh my god those are your actual eyes." Micheal was freaking out on the inside, but he had to keep his cool. "How did you even-"

"I have no fucking idea! It started with this weird dream-"

"Wait, dream?" Riches eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you're-"

"I'm not." Micheal sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But last night, I dreamed I was in Jeremys nightmare then this morning-"

"He told you all about it." There was a tense silence. "Dude, what are we?" 

Micheal scoffed. "Well, for starters, you're a dragon." Rich laughed slightly, sighing. It was still tense, but not as much now.

"We're doing research on this after the movie."

"Agreed." Rich went to open the door then sighed. 

"We don't have a key." Both boys burst into laughter. 

 

After getting inside, Rich took his place in Jakes lap. It seemed now that someone knew about the situation, Rich was more relaxed. Micheal figured it was due to the fact that he could get Rich out if anything started to happen.

When the movie was over, almost everyone was asleep. Everyone accept for Rich and Micheal. This normally happened on movie nights so Rich was prepared. Rich and Micheal were the only night owls. (Despite Jeremys claims to be a night owl as well, everyone knew that he really wasn't.)

"Do you think you can bring others inside other peoples dreams?" Rich whispered as he put a blanket over his boyfriend. Micheal shrugged as he did the same with Jeremy and Christine, who had fallen asleep on each other. Micheal pushed his jealousy to the back of his mind. He had other things to worry about than his (or Jeremys) love life.

"I don't know. I just learned about this last night, man." Rich nodded. "What about You? Can you turn into a dragon again?" Rich looked to the side for a second.

"The first time I did, it was really painful...I don't know what would happen if I tried to do it." 

"What are you guys talking about?" Brooke asked, eyes half open. The two froze in place, unsure what to do. She seemed ready to fall asleep. "...well?" 

"A video game!" Micheal said, a little loud. He flinched when Jenna shifted. "You probably-"

"Tell me your nerd stuff in the morning." Brooke closed her eyes as she laid on Chloe's shoulder. The brunette didn't seem to notice. The boys breathed a sigh of relief.

That night, Micheal was in the dream scape again. It was the same as the night before, only, the doors of his friends were closer. Immediately, he opened Riches door. 

Rich was just sitting with a teal female dragon in a field. It was The first time Micheal saw Rich's dragon form. He was a red dragon, with litters of orange scales mixed in. The only human thing, oddly enough, were his eyes. 

He stepped through the door. Dragon Rich looked over along with the female. Rich blinked. 

"That's how you enter dreams? Through a door?" Micheal rolled his eyes. Of course it was a lucid dream. 

"As far as I know, that's the only way to get to dreams." The teal dragon eyed the two, obviously confused. 

"Oh, sorry." Rich stood on his four legs. Micheal was freaked out how big he was as a dragon. Rich made his way over and pulled Micheal over with an his wing, nearly knocking him over.

"This is so freaky."

"I know right? For some reason, I can actually control my body as a dragon in dreams!" Rich pulled Micheal to the other dragon as he spoke. It was obviously very exciting for him, as Rich was more trotting than walking.

"This is Micheal! He's a friend." The female dragon looked to be smiling. "Oh, he can also walk through dreams! You saw that right?" 

The other dragon didn't speak. Rich shrugged. "Don't worry, my mom does that around new people."

Micheal looked at Rich. "That's your mom?" 

"Crazy huh?" Rich smiled wider. The sharp teeth didn't help Micheal feel more comfortable, even if it was just a dream. "I was supposed to...become a dragon earlier, but the squip blocked it somehow!" 

"Thats...thats insane." Micheal saw the world fading. "We're being woken up." Rich looked sad for a second, before nodding and saying goodbye to his mom. 

Micheal smelled bacon as he opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Darn it. This AU has taken over my life.


End file.
